Revenge Shots
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Soon to be a collection of one shots based on my favourites from the show Emily and Aiden.
1. Emily and Aiden 1

Disclaimer!- I don't own the characters or Revenge.

I thought about doing a story but decided on doing one-shots instead. It starts sometime after Emily and Aiden show up to the wedding together. Enjoy (:

*********************************************************************AIDILY***********

My eyes popped open letting in the morning light. I could hear someone moving around downstairs and immediately shot out of bed. I grabbed the gun I kept in the dresser beside my bed and snuck down the steps to the kitchen where the noises were coming from.

Aiden. He was dressed in jeans and a fitted tee while he stood over the stove flipping what I assumed was meant to be breakfast.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" He asked not even bothering to turn around to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back at him frustrated. Why was that he always did the opposite of what I asked him to do? I set the safety back on the gun before sticking it on the top shelf of my desk.

"What does it look like? I'm making you something to eat." He pointed out the obvious.

"I thought I asked you to leave?"

"I thought that was more of a suggestion then an order." He answered shrugging his shoulders with a laugh. He flipped what was in the pan once more before plating it and setting it on the counter for me.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it." I replied before turning to go back up the steps. "And I certainly don't need you cooking for me." I added as an afterthought when I turned back to grab the gun.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" He asked, suddenly very serious.

I looked up at him swallowing nervously.

Would I forgive him? I thought as I fled up the stairs. Or have I already?

**xxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX xxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"You're still here." I scowled realizing Aiden was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hello to you too Love." He smiled back, checking me out head to toe.

"What?" I questioned trying hard not to grit my teeth together.

"I'm not going to lie, I preferred what you were wearing this morning." He winked at me referring to the boy shorts and tank top I slept in.

"Aiden-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I glared at him before turning to greet another uninvited guest.

"Daniel." I greeted him expecting anyone but him.

"Hey." He smiled wide when he saw me.

"Daniel, what a surprise." Aiden said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't realize you had company." He responded, his smile faltering.

"He was just leaving." I replied, elbowing Aiden in the stomach.

"Watch the hands there Love." He stifled a cough.

"I'm sorry." I smiled at him before nudging him again.

"Well, I best be on my way." He surrendered kissing my cheek. "Daniel." He nodded goodbye to him before heading out.

"What can I do for you?" I asked curiously, caught off guard by his sudden visit.

"Are you two serious?" He asked jumping straight to the point. So he was here because of Aiden, because he was jealous.

"You must be if he's already spending the night." He continued. "How long have you known him?" He added bitterly.

"We've gone out on few dates." I answered, ignoring his last comment.

"One date with you was all it took for me to fall in love with you." He admitted, stepping closer.

"Daniel, what are doing?" I stepped back.

"I miss you Em." He sighed closing the distance between us.

"And what about Ashley?" I asked, reminding him of his girlfriend.

"She was your friend. I thought dating her would make you jealous." He informed me, reaching a finger out to stroke my cheek.

"Daniel." I spoke his name as a warning, a threat for him to step away.

"Do you ever think about us? What we could have been?" He asked ignoring me. He must have taken my silence as yes because before I could stop him his lips were pressed against mine. He tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me closer to him. When he was done he pulled away to catch his breath with a happy grin spread across his face.

"Daniel, I think you should go." I suggested turning away from him.

"You're going to throw away what we have for a guy you barely know?" He scoffed.

"You did that when you turned to Ashley." I pointed out gently.

"Right, when you kissed Jack." He shook his head angrily and then stormed out, slamming the door on his way.

"Well, it's about time."

I turned around to find Aiden leaning against the staircase. "I thought he'd never leave." He added.

"You mean like you? What are you still doing here?" I groaned shouting louder than I meant to.

"Do you still love him?" He questioned, ignoring me. Something that everyone seemed to be doing today.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Daniel. Do you still love him?" He asked saying each word one at a time.

"No. Daniel and I would never work." I replied frustrated.

"What about Jack? Do you love him?" He went on.

"Jack is just someone from my past. Someone with a son and a family of his own." I told him. There was a time when I thought we were Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers. But that was when I was ten, which I certainly wasn't anymore.

"And what about me? Am I just another before? Or could I be a now? A forever?" He asked looking up to see my reaction.

"What are you asking?" I questioned, wanting to make sure I understood him clearly and correctly.

"I'm asking you to pick me. Forget about what I did and start over fresh."

"You left me."

"I know, it's something I've regretted doing ever since. I thought I was protecting you but instead I hurt you just like everyone else." He admitted walking over to me. He grabbed my hands before continuing. "I'm not going to hurt you again." He promised looking me in the eyes. "Let me show you I've changed." He pleaded with me.

I pulled him close, throwing my arms around his neck to pull his face down to mine. The spark that was missing with Daniels kiss was on fire with Aiden. He put his arms around me resting on my lower back, pressing me closer towards him. I could feel the smile forming on his face as he kissed me back.

If this was a mistake, it was one worth making.

*********************************************************************AIDILY***********

Well what do you think? Personally I ship Aiden and Emily but I may try writing different parings. I hope to have another one up soon! Thanks for reading and please leave a review (:


	2. Aiden and Emily 2

A/N: I don't know about any of you guys and girls, but the last few minutes of Sundays episode made my weekend! (:

This one is also about Emily and Aiden because as I said before I love the pairing.

*********************************************************************AIDILY***********

"Damn it!" I read all the sticks in my hand once more before shoving them far down hidden away in my garbage. All of the tests different from the one I took yesterday; all of them showing the same results. Two lines, positive. I never planned on being a mother but with a baby already growing inside of me it seemed I had no other option.

"Ems? You okay in there?" Nolan asked interrupting my train of thought. I was growing to hate my house guest more and more as the days he stayed added on.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I replied shortly. I went over to the sink to wash my hands and splash some water on my face. I tilted my head up to look at myself in the mirror. I was going to be a mother. How the hell did that happen?

Finishing up I dried my hands and stepped outside bumping right into Nolan.

"You aren't still sick are you?" He questioned looking me over suspiciously.

"No. I said I'm fine." I responded instantly crossing my arms defensively over my stomach. There was no way he could tell I wasn't even showing yet but I felt the need to cover my belly anyway.

"You sure Ems? This is the third day in a row you've been in there throwing up." He replied, pulling his jacket collar up to cover his face.

"Trust me Nolan, what I have you can't catch." I assured him, stepping around him to get to my bedroom.

"Still I think I'm going to stay at Padma's tonight. Maybe you should go see the doctor?" He suggested. I turned back to look at him, giving him my signature glare. "Or not, what do I know." He laughed nervously before backing up into his room to hide. Following his actions I locked myself in my own bedroom, falling down to the hardwood to lean my back against the door.

I lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. How could I have let this happen? And more importantly how could I continue to seek revenge for my father with a baby on the way?

Because there _would_ be a baby, that much I was sure. For a brief second I thought about taking the easy route and just getting an abortion. But looking down at my belly I knew I couldn't do that. I came to the same conclusion about adoption. There was a baby growing inside of _me. _If anyone got to keep it it would be _me_. It was my baby and I knew no matter what I was going to have it.

Whether there would be a father in its life however was a different story. It may be half his and half mine but that didn't mean he'd want any actual part of it. Neither of us jumped into bed with this in mind. Would he feel the same way about him or her as I did? Or would he walk away again leaving not only me but our baby behind as well?

Just as these thoughts entered my head the phone rang. I got up to answer it, surprised when the caller ID flashed Aiden's number.

"I was just about to call you. We need to talk." I answered, not bothering with a formal greeting.

"I'm on my way over but talking was far from my mind." He replied cheekily.

"I'll see you when you get here." I told him before hanging up.

Going up against Victoria was nothing compared to the fear I had in telling Aiden he was going to be a father.

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

A half hour later the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Nolan beat me to the door, opening it to reveal Aiden.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Bond." He still wasn't warming up to him.

"Don't you have millions of your own?" Aiden asked.

"What's your point?" He responded without caring.

"Why are you living here?" Aiden retorted.

"Ems, I'm leaving." Ignoring him Nolan waved goodbye to me. When he passed Aiden he warned him, "I may not like you but I wouldn't wish her mood on my worst enemy. She's still sick and very feisty."

"Nolan!" I growled.

"Have fun." He offered before pulling the door shut.

"You're sick?" Aiden questioned looking me over.

"No I'm fine. How many times do I have to say I'm fine before people start believing me?" I snapped frustrated.

"You're fine." He agreed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Disregarding him I walked back into the kitchen to the fridge. I went to grab a drink and instantly regretted it when I got a whiff of yesterday's turkey and my stomach lurched. I ran to the sink just in time to empty the contents of my stomach.

Quick on his feet Aiden was by my side holding back my hair as I hurled.

"Fine huh?" He commented, nodding towards what used to be my lunch. There was no point in putting

off the truth.

"I'm pregnant." I groaned, ducking my head under the faucet to rinse out my mouth. I glanced over at him unfazed by his sunken features and pale face. I had expected him to react just as much.

"Is it mine?" He managed to squeak out. After clearing his throat he tried again, "I mean I'm right to assume I'm the father?"

"Yes it's yours." I assured him.

"Right." He replied, his mouth going dry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I told him, answering the unspoken question. "Well, I know I want to keep it."

"How far along are you?" He asked once he was able to form complete sentences again.

"I don't know, a month maybe two or three?" I replied fidgeting with my finger nails, something I always did when I was nervous.

Knowing me as well as he did Aiden picked up on my nerves and pulled me into his embrace.

"I'll be here for you, for whatever it is you choose. I'm not going anywhere." He promised kissing my temple gently.

Exhaling a sigh of relief I relaxed against him letting my guard down, welcoming his arms for comfort. I wasn't sure how it would work out but I knew somehow we'd make it.

************************************************************************AIDILY********

Thanks for reading and thank you to all of you who leave a review or follow and favorite my story. I have more Aidily stories I'm working on and a few Demily so I hope to post again soon. I even have a Aidanimly (Aiden/Daniel/Emily) love triangle fic I'm working on. Please review if you can; they pressure me to write faster!


End file.
